<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spring by yorit1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978637">spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1'>yorit1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has a spring cleaning competition for the spring awakening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #423: Spring</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was looking at the Hale house, and all that was needed to be done. The pups were messy, and they needed to clean the house. Stiles wanted the house to be clean for the spring awakening. Stiles left his and Derek’s bedroom early this morning and got all of the supplies ready now it was time to wake up the pups. <br/>Stiles grabbed the blowhorn and pulled on it so that the pups could hear it. <br/>“Wake up its time to wake up,” Stiles said after the horn blew. <br/>Stiles saw Derek stand right next to him and was drinking from the coffee. Derek was Alpha, but as the Alpha’s mate, Stiles was responsible for getting all of these things done. Stiles was waiting and sipping his coffee while the pups woke up. <br/>Scott was the first one to come downstairs. He looked at his alpha and his mate and went straight for the coffee he was still half asleep. Scott poured himself some coffee and stood there waiting for everyone. <br/>Stiles was hugging Derek close as he waited for all of his pups to come downstairs and be ready for the cleaning. Derek was so comfortable to nuzzle against there was nothing like cuddling into his sourwolf. <br/>Finale, the other pups were coming downstairs and were getting their coffee. Stiles was standing with Derek behind him and his hands around his waist, looking very much like the pack alpha pair. <br/>“Pups, it is time for spring cleaning. I have organised you in pairs and a different part of the house that needs to be cleaned. We have all day to get it cleaned. The winning pair gets an amazing prize. So let’s go and get started.” Stiles said and began listing the pairs that would be cleaning the house together. Everyone was excited. <br/>Stiles and Derek had the living room to clean. Stiles had all the supplies ready, and Derek was standing there waiting for instructions. Derek may be the Alpha, but Stiles was the one that was in charge. Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek and then gave him the supplies that he would need. <br/>The two of them were working together. They had an easy flow. Stiles babbling to Derek about different things that he wanted to happen this spring, Derek listening and doing his cleaning. Derek could also hear his betas cleaning and doing their part. Stiles knew that whatever he got them was worth the wait and that the pack would be excited about the surprise. <br/>Stiles and Derek were done cleaning the living room. Derek and Stiles prepared lunch for the pack, which should all be done and come down together. Derek put his hands around Stiles waist and playfully tickled him as he held him close. Stiles giggled at Derek, and the two of them were playfully making lunch. Stiles fed some to Derek and then kissed him. That was how the pack found their Alpha and his mate with lunch on the table and the two of them kissing. It was no surprise to the betas as they were an affectionate couple. <br/>“Pups you here,” Stiles said squeakily. His face turned a bit red. <br/>“Okay, after lunch, I’ll go to all of the rooms and see how you did. The winning pair gets quite the surprise. But first, I made lunch, so dig in and eat,” Stiles said as he passed the platter around. <br/>They all enjoyed lunch and ate heartily, and soon Stiles went upstairs to check the rooms out and see who the winner of this spring cleaning competition was. Stiles and Derek went from room to room and checked everyone out. They were finally done, and we’re back downstairs to announce the winners.<br/>“And the winner of this years spring cleaning are Boyd and Erica. We have a special surprise for you, a weekend away at a special destination in a nice hotel. You will get all the perks and everything.” Stiles said and handed them the tickets. <br/>Erica ran up to Stiles and hugged him tightly. <br/>“Thanks, Batman,” Erica said. <br/>“Anytime, Catwoman, enjoy,” Stiles said as he hugged Erica close. Erica loved cuddled from Stiles, and he was always happy to give them to her. <br/>“We are dismissed for the day you can all do as you wish. Thank you, pups, for all your help. The hose looks beautiful for the spring awakening,” Stiles said as he hugged every one of his pups. <br/>The pups all left the room, and Derek and Stiles were the only ones left. Derek cuddled Stiles from behind, and Stiles placed his head on Derek’s shoulder. The two of them loved cuddling on the couch together like that. Stiles was just enjoying the warmth of Derek, and after a hard day of work, there was nothing like cuddling with someone. <br/>“The pups did well. I’m so proud of them, and I think Boyd and Erica will have fun. It is exactly what they would like Don’t you think?”<br/>Derek nodded and lightly kissed Stiles. Stiles looked at Derek and kissed him back. The two of them focused on each other and there at the moment. Stiles felt the spring was coming and that everything was refreshing. And he got to experience it all in Derek’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>